Noche de Terror
by AsdruvalTraductor
Summary: Drabble. Rin y Len rentan una pelicula con la tarjeta de Kaito, cuando ven a Meiko en la portada del DVD... la historia de una mujer llamada "Conchita"


**Fic por ****feneris**

**Traducción del ingles al español por mí. Eso es todo.**

**Con todo permiso del autor.**

**Disclaimmer:**

**Este fic le pertenece a feneris, no a mí. Yo sólo lo he traducido para que ustedes (los que no pueden leer en ingles… y los que si pueden también) puedan disfrutar de este one-shot en español. Eso es todo.**

**Y Vocaloid, hasta donde sé, no nos pertenece a ninguno de los dos.**

**Basta de blah blah blah… el fic debe aparecer:**

**Noche De Terror**

_**(Night Of Horror)**_

-¿Entonces qué nos llevamos?- preguntó Len, mientras él y su gemela Rin caminaban entre las estanterías de la tienda de renta de videos.

-Solo toma un montón de todo. De todos modos, estamos pagando con la tarjeta de crédito de Kaito- señaló Rin.

-Cieeerto...Veamos, me siento con ganas de ver algo de terror así que ... La noche de los Zombies, El Sacrificio Humano De Alicia, Los asesinos de motosierra de Tokio, La Venganza de los hombres gato, Truco o Trato, El Leñador II, Rodear, Rodear, Los crímenes del Negi: sin resolver, y… ¡Hey! ¡Esa se parece a Meiko! –

Len alargó la mano y quitó una película de la estantería, en la portada estaba la imagen de una mujer de cabello castaño, vestida con una elaborada túnica roja. -¿Conchita: La Epicúrea hija del mal?-

-¡Esa **es** Meiko!- exclamó Rin, señalando el nombre en la parte inferior de la portada. –¡Nunca nos dijo que sabía actuar!-

-¡Tal vez en realidad no sabe, por eso nunca nos dijo nada!" Len se rió mientras añadía el DVD a la bolsa que tenia junto. –Igual veamos de qué trata.-

Los gemelos se dirigieron al mostrador y depositaron la pila de DVDs frente al empleado. El hombre ojeó la pila, tomando nota del número.

"Hmmm… voy a necesitar una identificación de alguno de ustedes," comentó. "No se ven de dieciocho años." Len sin una palabra le entregó una licencia de conducir.

El empleado miró la foto sonriente de Kaito en la tarjeta, y luego se la devolvió a Len. "Bueno… supongo que así está bien." Cobró con la tarjeta de crédito y les entregó la bolsa. "Ahí tienen, ¡Pasen un buen rato!"

xXx

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres ver primero?" preguntó Len mientras preparaban la sala de estar para la noche de película. "¿El Leñador II o La noche de los Zombies?-

"Veamos a Conchita" sugirió Rin, abriendo una bolsa de papas fritas de plátano y rodajas de naranja secas. "Tengo curiosidad de ver de que trata".

Len asintió con la cabeza, sacó el DVD de su caja y lo metió en el reproductor. Rin apagó las luces y los dos se sentaron frente a la pantalla.

"Espero que sea buena", señaló Len. "Honestamente, no puedo imaginar a Meiko en otro papel que no sea el de una prostituta borracha."

Rin se rió para sus adentros. "Bah, siempre y cuando abunde la sangre por mí está bien."

Sin embargo, media hora después, Rin y Len comenzaban a pensar que los habían timado.

-¡Lo único que ha hecho es comer un montón de comida chatarra!-, se quejó Len. -¡Nadie tiene tanto recorte de papel!-

-Tal vez deberíamos haber conseguido Dark woods Circus en lugar de esta ", agregó Rin.

_El nervioso chef se acercó lentamente al sofá de ébano en el que Conchita estaba recostada._

_-Perdone, señora. - Conchita no hizo caso, simplemente tomó otro sorbo de su vaso. -Me gustaría ser dado de alta de su servicio, señora.-_

_Conchita dejó escapar un resoplo con disgusto. -¡Hmph, que banda de inutiles!- lentamente dejó el vaso sobre la mesa. _

_Repentinamente su brazo atacó, y el Chef no pudo hacer nada más que mirar con horror el cuchillo de plata enterrado en su pecho. -Todo el que me traiciona pagará el precio-, le susurró Conchita al oído, con las manos acariciando los lados de su rostro. "Serás el aperitivo perfecto para la ensalada."_

Un chip de plátano escapó de la congelada mano de Len, a pocos centímetros de su boca.

Rin abrió los ojos como platos, y los dos se quedaron viendo con cautivante horror la película mientras esta pasaba cada vez a un nivel más terrorífico.

_Conchita se sentó a la cabecera de una mesa enorme, escuchando atentamente el menú de cena de la criada estaba recitando. Un sirviente pasó a su lado con una bandeja colmada de alimentos. Los ojos de Conchita perezosamente lo siguieron. -¡Tú, siervo!- su mano arremetió y se apoderó de la corbata del sirviente. Los platos cayeron al suelo, derramando los alimentos a lo largo de la piedra. -¿Cuál es tu sabor?-_

-E…¿Estás segura de que esa es Meiko?- susurró Len.

-E…eso creo…- respondió Rin.

Ambos se quedaron paralizados en el sofá mientras Conchita comenzaba a devorar todo el personal de la mansión, uno tras otro.

_Los pasos de Conchita hacían eco por los pasillos desiertos de la Mansión. Ella era la única persona que había quedado. Nadie más. Se los había comido a todos. _

_Se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo de pie gigante al final del pasillo. Su mirada lentamente cambio de dirección, llegando hasta su mano derecha._

_-Hay algo que no he comido todavía…-_

_Lentamente, se llevó los dedos a la boca, y la pantalla se desvaneció a negro, acompañada por el ruido seco de huesos crujiendo._

Len levantó una mano temblorosa para apagar el televisor. -F-Fue una b-buena película...-

-S-sí…-asintió Rin.

"¡A CENAR!"

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Meiko parpadeó en estado de shock al ver como los gemelos casi quemaron las suelas de sus zapatos en un intento de huir de la sala de estar y esconderse debajo de sus camas en el menor tiempo posible.

"¿Y ahora qué les pasa?"

**Fin del One-shot.**

**Primera traducción de Asdruval, por favor sean indulgentes.**

**Gracias a ****feneris**** por escribirlo.**


End file.
